Project Summary/Abstract We request S10 support to purchase a BD FACSymphony flow cytometer with high throughout sampler to substantially increase the analyses capacity and modernize the cytometry capabilities of multiple NIH funded investigators at Texas Biomedical Research Institute (Texas Biomed) located in San Antonio, Texas. The FACSymphony will replace a 15-year-old 3 laser, 9 color, BD Cyan LX that is scheduled for retirement. A FACSymphony will enable NIH funded investigators to perform state-of-the-art 28 color flow cytometry, increasing the quantity and quality of data being generated, and allow for the analyses of complex cell phenotypes and functions that are required in this era of biomedical science. The capacity for 28 color cytometry will also reduce the volume of precious experimental sample needed, often from hard to obtain subjects or tissue sites, leaving sample for alternate analyses and maximizing the quantity of data that can be obtained from a study. Texas Biomed has a primary focus of infectious diseases, and associated comorbid conditions which are supported by 31 NIH grants. The FACSymphony would support the study of basic biology, vaccine/therapeutic development, and diagnosis for infectious diseases of both local and global impact that includes the study of HIV, tuberculosis, malaria, diabetes, and cardiovascular disease in humans and model systems including non- human primates. The FACSymphony would also modernize the available cytometers in San Antonio, Texas.